Field
The present disclosure relates generally to footwear, and more particularly to athletic shoes.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional articles of athletic footwear include two primary elements, an upper and a sole structure. The upper provides a covering for the foot that securely receives and positions the foot with respect to the sole structure. In addition, the upper may have a configuration that protects the foot and provides ventilation, thereby cooling the foot and removing perspiration. The sole structure is secured to a lower surface of the upper and is generally positioned between the foot and the ground. In addition to attenuating ground reaction forces, the sole structure may provide traction and control potentially harmful foot motion, such as over pronation. Accordingly, the upper and the sole structure operate cooperatively to provide a comfortable structure that is suited for a wide variety of ambulatory activities, such as walking and running.
The upper forms a void within the shoe for receiving the foot. The void has the general shape of the foot, and access to the void is provided by an ankle opening. Typically, the upper extends over the instep and toe areas of the foot, along the medial and lateral sides of the foot, and around the heel area of the foot. A lacing system is often incorporated into the upper to selectively increase the size of the ankle opening and permit the wearer to modify certain dimensions of the upper, particularly girth, to accommodate feet with varying proportions. In addition, the upper may include a tongue that extends under the lacing system to enhance the comfort of the footwear, and the upper may include a heel counter to limit movement of the heel.
Various materials may be utilized in manufacturing the upper. The upper of an article of athletic footwear, for example, may be formed from a single layer of material or multiple material layers that include, e.g., an exterior layer, a middle layer, and an interior layer. The materials forming the exterior layer of the upper may be selected based upon the properties of wear-resistance, flexibility, and air-permeability, for example. With regard to the exterior layer, the toe area and the heel area may be formed of leather, synthetic leather, or a rubber material to impart a relatively high degree of wear-resistance even when such materials are not used elsewhere on the upper due to their relatively low degree of flexibility and air-permeability. Accordingly, various other areas of the exterior layer of the upper may be formed from other materials, e.g., natural or synthetic textiles. The exterior layer of the upper may be formed, therefore, from numerous material elements that each impart different properties to specific areas of the upper.
A middle layer of the upper may be formed from a lightweight polymer foam material that attenuates ground reaction forces and protects the foot from objects that may contact the upper. Similarly, an interior layer of the upper may be formed of a moisture-wicking textile that removes perspiration from the area immediately surrounding the foot. In some articles of athletic footwear, the various layers may be joined with an adhesive, and stitching may be utilized to join elements within a single layer or to reinforce specific areas of the upper.
The sole structure provides an outsole and may optionally incorporate multiple layers that are conventionally referred to as an insole, a midsole, in addition to the outsole. The insole is a thin, comfort-enhancing member located within the upper and adjacent the plantar (lower) surface of the foot to enhance footwear comfort. The midsole, which is traditionally attached to the upper along the entire length of the upper, forms the middle layer of the sole structure and serves a variety of purposes that include controlling foot motions and attenuating ground reaction forces. The outsole forms the ground-contacting element of footwear and is usually fashioned from a durable, wear-resistant material that includes texturing to improve traction.
Generally, wrestling shoes are worn to offer wrestlers improved traction and ankle support and protection to toes and skin, without inhibiting the flexibility of the wrestler's feet and ankles. In these ways, wrestling shoes serve to improve performance and prevent or reduce injury and disease. A typical wrestling shoe, like many other athletic shoes, has an upper that is split in the front defining two edges of the upper, each provided with a row of eyelets so that the wearer can employ lacing threaded through the eyelets to releasably secure the shoe to the wearer's foot. There is also typically a tongue extending from the vamp portion of the shoe and positioned to rest between the wearer's foot and the eyelet regions of the upper to protect the foot from abrasion from the lacing and from the edges of the upper.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,640,640 to Watkins discloses a shoelace containment device which attaches to a shoe by means of a strap which wraps around a portion of the shoelace between eyelets. The device includes a pocket 12 to which a closure flap 13 is attached via a hinge 14. The shoelace is tied in a knot on top of the device and the loops and end of the tied lace is inserted into the pocket, and the closure flap is folded over to enclose the ends of the lace in the pocket.